Moonshine
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: [Fantasy AU] ...In a land of magick and fairies, a young princess promises herself to find a legendary prince. But not everything goes as planned...1xR
1. Introduction

Author's note: Well, I've been into Fantasy stuff for a while soI thought might as well give this a shot.

Pairings: 1xR, 2xH, (3x4, 3xD, 4xMU?), 5xS

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

**Moonshine**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fall angels who are not good enough to be saved, nor are bad enough to be lost."

Fairy and Folk Tales of Ireland

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long ago, when magick still roamed through the world and the many 'worlds' of each race were united.

Ruled by different strong individuals chosen by fate, each major clan had their own leader.

Duo Maxwell of the Pixies, mischievous and pranksters of the lot was young despite his age but ruled well over his country with the help of the Elder that appointed him ruler.

Chang Wufei, strong leader of the Dragons had a temper that could beat any other, mainly towards his wife and Queen of Dragons, Meiran. It was well known that the Elder, Doctor S as he preferred to call himself, insulted the young teen's wife and thus was never seen from again.

There were also the fair Nymphs, in tap with all nature and the Earth, elemental spirits of both magick and non. The ruler being the kind hearted and peace-loving Quatre Winner whom enjoys the silent company of the Dryad leader.

Trowa Barton, the Dryad leader, was indeed silent but his words well spoken and chosen well said. His sister, Catherine helped him advise and rule over his kin and lands.

All of these young teens were chosen not through bloodline, but by their Elders to rule over their kin.

There was only one though, that was not chosen by the Elder but by bloodline. Ever since the world was first formed, the clan had ruled over the earth with the blessings from the Gods and Goddesses, bestowing power and safety to all of magick and shelter to kind Humans. The Clan had ruled with a hidden and unknown power. Yet of all the mystery in the strongest clan that controlled every magickal being, there was also the greatest tragedy…

**Chapter One**, Berkshire England

"Once upon a time, there was a little prince that showed the greatest promise to the world. He was handsome, powerful, and most of all kindhearted.

Then, one day the elder of the Wing clan, the most powerful clan of them all, asked if he could take the little prince and train him to be perfect.

The Queen and King, sensing the man's malign intentions denied the request and sheltered their son from the man. Until both of them were mysteriously killed." The King said, reciting the story from memory to his fifteen year old daughter who was, as always and forever, enchanted by the tale.

"Why did they die?" The teenager questioned from under the covers, hair neatly braided to not get tangled during her sleep.

Her honey-colored hair glistened and shone beautifully in the firelight and her aquamarine eyes were wide with the mystery and magick of the tale that had long since enchanted her. She even dreamed of finding the prince and marrying him.

"Some say that the Elder killed him but no one is really for sure." The king replied back to his daughter Relena Peacecraft.

"That's so sad." Her eyes became slightly glossy.

"Relena, dear," The King said, trying to console his sorrowful daughter. " It's only a story."

Relena sniffled and the King took this as a cue to leave as she brushed his large hand over Relena's head, brushing back some of her bangs. "Good night, dear." He gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the door, the candles being put out by the handmaids.

"_I know it's not just a story. I'll find you, little Prince._"

TBC


	2. Festival of the Moon

Author's note: Wow! People liked my story! It makes me feel all fluffy and happy inside! I'm sorry for the first chapter being so short—it wasn't really considered a chapter considering that it was more like an introduction.

Liebe, Red Tail

**Chapter Two**, **Moonshine**

"'Ey G." Duo saluted the older man, the Elder of the Pixies as he strode past him jovially with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Going to wreck havoc on the humans again, I presume." G cackled evilly, shaking his head as he laughed.

"How did ya guess?" The outgoing prince of the Pixies commented with a mock frown, fluttering into the air before lightly landing on the ground once more as he bowed to the Elder.

"Get one for me, God of Death." The older man commented, walking away from the demonically evil Pixie ruler.

"As always, Pestilence." He shouted down the halls, getting the nod of a head in response. Duo laughed as he remembered thinking so many times how much the man resembled a white mushroom. He wore a lab coat and his hair was fashioned so it looked like the top of a shroom.

Then again, Duo sighed, he was one of the closer doctors to Dr. J, whom his best friend was living under. He glared at nothing in particular, knowing the older man was treating Heero coldly. Taking a deep breath, he forced the thoughts away. He would have to deal with them later.

His boots made no noise on the marble floor, his stealth and small amount of training helping him to be one of the best mischief making Pixies in all of the world. He had the metal to prove it. Throwing the large cedar doors open, he stepped out into the forest and took a deep breath.

The sun was shining brightly, it always seemed to on this enchanting afternoon as the Moon Festival was once again going to be held. Contests, power rejuvenating, and much more would be hosted at the festival for all magickal beings. Including food. He licked his lips at the thought, closing his eyes as he could imagine the sweet morsels melting in his mouth.

He opened his eyes once more and lifted his hands above his head. He needed a strategy for his little 'adventure' this time. Luckily, he had a companion this time to make things faster. They did need to prepare for the party tonight after all.

Human's were on the move again through his forest, messing with some unicorns to try and steal their horns. After killing the beautiful creatures. Sure unicorns had magickal powers, but you didn't have to kill them—or steal their horns. In fact, without their horns they were dead and couldn't do magick any ways.

"Duo?" Another pixie, one that he had befriended over the years and learned to trust almost more than any other of his kind, turned to caller. He put on a smile and jumped over to her, floating in mid air with see-through wings.

"Ready to go, Hilde?" He questioned the dark hair girl who grinned maliciously as she jumped into the air with him gracefully after he tried to unsuccessfully trip her.

"Yep." She replied with a grin, running a gloved hand through her bluish colored hair. "There won't be any fairies this time, will there?"

Unlike fairies, pixie's were much more—well, malicious you could say. Fairies blessed, as well as cursed things, with their powers and loved nature. They were a mackical essence by themselves one could say. Not to mention they were very vain and possessive. Jealousy was common in the fairy world on bad days, some even had tempers that could compare to dragons.

Pixies… Well they were something else. They played pranks, living with and being one with the forest like fairies also. Snickering in a forest, getting lost in the Wood, or even a freshly baked pie that had been cooling off on your window sill that was now missing were pride pranks of the Jesters with Wings. Pixies were certainly not ones to get on your bad side, for their curses and pranks lasted for generations like fairies.

"I dunno." Duo replied, his braid hanging in the air as he turned so he was upside down. "Heero's pretty mad with them messing with the unicorns. The fairies will help us this time if anything."

"Good." Hilde sighed with relief, "It took me forever to get all that fairy dust out of my hair!"

Duo fell to the ground laughing, Hilde angrily launching herself at him for his laughter and jesters of being a 'drama queen'.

She fell to the ground with a sigh, Duo managing to suppress giggles behind his hand as he plopped down near the high-strung girl.

"What's up, Hild'?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side as he stared quizzically at her.

"I'm worried," She confessed and ignored Duo's even more questioning look with her words out in the open. "About Heero."

Duo's eyes lowered to the ground. "…Yeah." He sighed, looking up at the sky as some green leaves twirled around him before falling to the ground.

"He's withdrawing even more into himself than normal." Drawing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, feeling the soft threads of the leaves strung together to make a natural cloth, with a little bit of magick in it to hold the threads tight and strong.

"Well, it's kind of to be expected." Hilde shot him a glare, which he didn't respond to. "The anniversary is coming up after all."

Hilde let out an exasperated growl to her companion, and Prince. "Yeah, but he's worse every passing year."

"I know." He replied, closing his eyes. His cobalt, almost violet at times, eyes always had a sparkle of mischief in them, but he truly was worried over his long time friend.

"We have to do something." She declared, "The Gods and Goddesses are beginning to get worried over their—what is he, demi-god? Niece?"

"I don't exactly know how many bloodlines it's been but I don't think it exactly matters to those immortal." The wonderful thing about being of the magickal race was longer life spans than those of the human's. "Wait a minute!" He looked at Hilde sharply, "How did you know about the Gods and Goddesses being worried?"

"Oh come ON!" She rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head. The Gods had made clear warnings and messages about how foul tempered they were due to the moods of Heero. Quatre was hit the hardest, being not only a Nymph but also a empathy, very rare. "You really are a idiot as Heero always manages to prove."

"Yes," He grinned, "But I'm your baka!" He giggled madly as Hilde flushed deeply at the words, growling as she felt her whole body get giddy.

Punching him, and none too lightly on the side of his face, he jumped out of her reach as he went racing off into the forest.

"It's payback, mortals!" Duo shouted, animals looking up and some unicorns racing along side of them. Their white coats gleamed, making them look like silver slipping between the two trees easily.

Neighing, they took off in the opposite direction after escorting the pixies close enough to the camp.

Now normally, people expect Pixies to be small, but that would be fairies. Pixies are able to change their forms to those of smaller ones, retaining their strength if they were normal size, which was also equivalent to the human size. Except for the pointed ears, wings behind their backs, and more cherubic features, they would look like normal humans.

Flashing his eyes towards Hilde, he smirked coldly. He was no longer Duo now, he was Shinigami.

Nodding her head, Hilde tried to fight off the bile climbing through her throat. The smell of blood stained the forest, creeping through her nostrils and even Duo looked somewhat sickened. The human's would pay for slaughtering innocent unicorns for their horns.

Stepping lightly into the human camp, Duo couldn't help but notice how oddly quiet it was. Too quiet. He narrowed his eyes when he heard laughter and the fluttering of wings.

He felt a familiar presence, a golden aura surrounding the place despite the chill he still had. Human bodies of gruff and haggard hunters littered the floor as he stepped into the circle of sloppily put together tents.

A crouched figure swarmed with small, tiny and giggling sparkling miniature human's looked up at the mischievous Pixie's presence.

"Heero…?" He questioned, frowning as he raised an eyebrow. The other teen picked up his sword from the earth as he wiped the blood off with one of the nearby linens. The white cloth was stained almost instantly, the blood soaking up and congealing on the cloth.

"Duo." Heero faintly said, nodding his head as one of the nearby fairies perched on his shoulder. The little pixie snickered at him, smiling sweetly before sticking it's tongue out at him.

Duo frowned at the small hole dug, a sort of shrine erected over the mound which was colored darker than the rest of the earth. "What did you do?" Hilde came out, smiling sweetly at Heero who nodded at her in return.

"Nothing." He replied non-chantilly, "I merely gave the Earth back it's magick to cleanse the land."

Lunging forward, Duo grabbed Heero's arm and pulled the sleeve up sharply, despite the glares and hissing noises by the other fairies for messing with their Prince. "How much?" He questioned, referring to the blood Heero gave back to the earth.

Human blood stained the land and the five princes were able to give back to the land some of their blood to cleanse the land. Then magickal creatures and beings would be able to once again live on the soil and land.

"Not a lot," The brown haired teen replied, his dark prussian eyes narrowing as he yanked his hand away from the worried Pixie.

Hilde was crouched on the soil, "The Earth is crying." She whispered with her eyes closed.

Duo turned to her and all the fairies stopped their mantra. "For what?"

"It…" She frowned, taking a deep breath as she tried further to find the need the Earth had at the moment. "It want's more blood, more of Heero's."

"It's already had enough." Duo snapped, turning to his reckless friend who already turned away.

"I'll see you later!" Duo protested, "At the festival! I'll hunt you down if I have to!"

The light bob of Heero's head made him stand a little easier as the stoic teen disappeared easily back into his Wood. The familiar golden light fleeted from the area, the power of the magickal being dispersing.

"Damn you, J." Duo said, loudly cursing the Elder that he suspected caused all of this to happen. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands as the fairies dispersed, "Damn you." He said softer this time as he clenched his eyes closed so tight that they had tears sprinkled on his lashes.

"Duo," Hilde lightly said, touching Duo's forearm. "What are we going to do now?"

"Get ready for the festival I suppose." He shrugged, tilting his head back and forth as he worked out the knots in his muscles there. He flexed his dark colored wings and yawned as he stretched his body.

"Heero makes things so easy some times." Hilde said as she took up into the air, hovering over the dead bodies of the human's with disgust. "I should have assumed he would take care of everything. They were his in the first place." She gestured sadly to the glimmering horns of the creatures.

"Grab 'em Hilde. We need to get out of here." Duo crouched on the ground, looking at all the blood Heero had given to the Earth.

Good thing he stopped the teen from giving more. The Earth always wanted more of their blood, even after thirst was saturated and quelled. It wasn't that it was greedy, no—the earth gave more to them than they could. Somehow their blood became addicting, Heero's especially. Each blood had a different taste, Duo's like fire with a sweet aftertaste, Heero's like the wine of the gods, Quatre's like honey, Trowa's having a forest flavor and Wufei's like acid before cooling down and mellowing out to a sweet water taste.

"Let's head back before the Moon Festival starts." Hilde nodded, Duo taking off into the woods with Hilde following closely behind.

They didn't notice the cold eyes watching their every movement, hidden cautiously behind a tree in the looming Wood.

Ice blue eyes narrowed as they glared at the two dispersing forms, looking back to the bloodied soil of the Wing Clan. Taking a vial out, she scooped the soil up, the wind blowing against the cloaked woman's petite form.

Standing straight again, the woman grinned devilishly, turning around as she headed back to the path.

Wait until her grandfather heard about this! A festival and they weren't invited. Pity, and an outrage. Perhaps they would be able to get an invitation…

Looking at the high sun, the girl rushed to her neighing mare and quickly saddled herself for the short ride. She had to get changed for her tea visit with Miss Darlain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lifting her many skirts and under garments, a blonde haired girl seemed to glide down the stairs of their castle. "Father?" Relena pulled the strands of her hair that managed to make it out of her tight bun away from her face. The many curls and spirals of her intricate hairstyle seemed all of the fashion.

The tight bun had taken forever to put on and she had been given the liberty to fasten a rose in the middle of it, making her hair seem even richer, Her governess had complimented her about the wise choice in fashion.

Slipping on the velvety slippers, the young woman fastened her hood tightly around her small frame. The green and black riding gown hugged her frame but gave her enough room to move around on the saddle.

"Boots, my lady! Boots!" Her governess cried out, Relena sighing as she gently took off her slippers and slipped on some fashionable boots—always the best for Relena from her father.

"Perhaps…" Relena grasped the governess' hands and covered them with her own delicate ones.

She smiled softly at the older woman who sighed and nodded, understanding the girl. She didn't need all the things life had given her like fancy coats and rich leather boots. "Gloves." She ordered to the younger lass and slipped them on her fingers.

"Thank you," Relena said, walking over to the open door. "I shall not take long."

"Godspeed, M'lady!" The Governess called from the stone steps of her father's castle, waving towards her as the horse seemed giddy to enter into the looming Wood, "Godspeed!"

Saddling onto her white mare with the crest of her family marked into the leather, the maiden threw off her cape's hood. It would fall off anyway. Her golden tresses spilled out over the hood, glittering in the sun and waving wildly in the wind from their speed.

Enteringinto the magickal Wood, Relena wondered what she would see this time. Last time, she had caught the glimpse of a unicorn and coaxed it out to sit with her while feeding the creature some of her carrots. People always did say that young maidens some how had the power to meet them.

She smiled at the memory and closed her eyes while letting the wind blow her hair free of the bun even more. She could ride all day if she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Lady Relena is not here?" The Lady Dorothy questioned, glaring at the maiden's governess.

"She went out for a ride shortly ago—" The governess, stubborn herself stomped her foot roughly at the door. "I'm sorry, but she will be back at the arranged time for your arrival. We didn't expect you"

"Come, Scarlet." Dorothy mildly said, glaring at the short woman before walking over to where the stables were. She didn't miss the shadow of the governess trailing her to make sure she was all right. Opening the wooden door, she touched her horese and tried to sooth the ill-tempered mare. She stood there, patting the giddy horse's mane even more asScarlet tried unsuccessfully to rip the reins out of her hands. Dorothy tried using more calm words to sooth the flustered beast.

Scarlet jerked, taking off into the woods, Dorothy trusting her horse to take her somewhere important and not lead her astray. If her horse really didn't like her she would try bucking the lady off.

"Ride Scarlet," Dorothy laughed, enjoying the wind whipping her hair in streams behind her. "Ride."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where am I?" Relena questioned, her mare padding the ground with her hooves as she slowed from her canter to a paced walk.

Lightly sliding from her saddle, Relena fell to the ground lightly, looking around the enchantingly beautiful clearing that she managed to find. The leaves were like a canopy, the sun sparkling through cracks in the green ceiling,

"It's beautiful." She breathed, closing her eyes as she heard the trickle of water.

Pulling her obedient horse with her, Relena pushed some bushes away so she could get a better look at the stream, a river glistening at her. She smiled and let her horse drink some water as she cupped her hands to drink also.

She heard another neighing that didn't come from her horse and she frowned, looking around for the source.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw magickal animals such as fairies merrily playing in the grass, a unicorn rubbing it's muzzle against a handsome young man.

"…_If I had words to make a day for you… I'd give you a morning, golden and new. I would make this day last for all times, and fill you deep with moonshine…"_

Relena closed her eyes, feeling enchanted by the soft voice of the teen. She sighed and the bushed rustled under her when she moved closer.

Thehandsomely toned teen with well-defined muscles and bangs hanging over his intense prussian blue eyes, heard the rustling of leaves snapped his head towards the sound, a elfish looking blade in his hands. He glared at the bush where Relena was hiding.

He stood and glared at the shocked Relena with cold blue eyes, the unicorn standing close to him as well as all other magickal creatures. An awkward silence fell over the clearing and activity stopped.

His gruff, yet handsome low voice broke through the silence like a knife through butter. His voice was just as cold as his eyes when he said, "Who are you?"

TBC

Author's note: Thanks everyone once again for the great reviews!

Liebe, Red Tail


	3. Beginnings of Trickery

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonshine

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_It's so magickal, you and me. We are one, the moon and the sun, it's so magickal, you'll see."  
_–ATC

Chapter Three:

Bright lights were everywhere, glittering like stars among the trees and floating in the air like luminous globes. Laughter and silvery giggles wove like musical strings through the air, dancing around Relena as she smiled and heard melodious music that was almost tangible in her hands. She pictured in her mind that she could feel the notes twist around her fingers.

The moon, hanging low and beautifully in the sky lit the enclosure surrounded by trees, a waterfall glistening nearby. Fairy maidens giggled as they splashed water at one another, the clear water both warm and cool. The pale light was warm and welcoming, sparkling seemingly in the air itself.

"It's beautiful," Relena breathed, wondering that if she spoke loud enough that the moment would break like stilled water waiting for a ripple to quake through the moment. She felt the small glance Heero gave her, knowing by the way her skin prickled when he looked at her. She had never seen eyes so blue and in truth never expected to find the magickal prince of her dreams.

"It's the Festival of the Moon," A blonde-haired magick supplied as he turned to look at her with a softer look in his eyes than the other's.

"Forgive us for being so rude, but…" He glanced sideways at Heero who shot a glare back at him and crossed his arms and shook his head in a negative manner. "We are not accustomed to human's coming into our realm during times like these."

"Time's like these?" Relena questioned, raising an eloquent eyebrow as she looked back down at her bound hands.

They had blindfolded Dorothy since she refused to go easily, making the other lady question her motives for doing such.

"Quatre…" Heero warned, stopping in his steps as he turned to face Quatre who just smiled and whispered some words in his tongue which caused the lost Prince to frown deeper and then sigh heavily.

"This is a Fest for all, expect human's that is." Quatre explained, "During this time we tap into our powers."

"Winner!" Wufei halted at hearing the words escape the blonde and spun on his heel, walking up in large strides to the Nymph's Prince. "You can't go around telling them all of our secrets! Next thing you know you'll start rambling about how we can capture stars!"

"Capture stars?" Wufei shot a fiery glare at Relena who bowed her head and in apology and stepped away from the raging Prince, who she could only assume was the Dragon ruler.

"Wufei!" A voice called and Relena looked up as she heard the long tirade of the Dragon Prince halt in mid sentence. Quatre smiled smugly and bit his lower lip to keep from laughing as Wufei's body went tense and rigid.

"Where were you!" A young girl with jet-black hair, much like Wufei's, angrily stalked up to him, a fierce scowl plastered upon her stern features.

Dressed in merely a riding gown, Relena felt somewhat out of place when the woman walked up decked out in a complete fire red kimono and head dress. The embroidery was astounding, trimmed with every warm color from red to orange to gold. "Her dress is so beautiful!" She whispered.

"Well," Duo said as he had mirth in his eyes while he stood by and watched them argue like husband and wife can at times. "She is, after all, the Dragon Prince's wife."

"B-but she's still so young!" Relena said with a blush on her face and knew that even in the human realm it was still quite young to marry, unless it was their first year of marriage.

"Actually, she's about five hundred year's old." Trowa replied with a smirk on his face as Meilan clubbed Wufei roughly on the head when the dragon summoned so fire to try and keep her at bay.

"All of us are pretty young though," Quatre supplied to the shocked look that crossed Relena's features once more.

"Well, unless you compare how long Human's live to our ages."

Relena smiled sadly, nodding her head when she remembered the age difference between those of magickal born and those of non. "I still don't understand why we must be bound though," She glanced at her arms and shrugged with a sigh to go along with it.

Quatre gave her a small, sad smile as well in response to her question. "It has reached us word that Human's are hunting our kind once more."

"Which is causing more trouble for us." Duo complained as he grumbled while pulling at his dark colored tunic.

"Pixies never give up when it comes to teasing so now it's more trouble in the higher courts," He glanced at Heero who was watching the people merrily dance around under the light of the moon, lush green grass cushioning their feet from any sharp objects.

"Quatre!" A merry voice cried, a pixie with hort blonde hair and green eyes fluttered over with a wide, yet shy, smile on her face and gave a small wave to the blue-eyed blonde. "I…um…well, was wondering if you'd like to dance with me…" She mumbled with a rosy blush on her cheeks and her head bowed.

Quatre smiled and nodded, "Of course I would." Polite as always he would remain.

"It seems everyone is drifting off." Relena mumbled to herself and felt the bonds loosen around her wrists. She looked up to see Duo with a knife in one hand and her cut ropes in another hand. He stared at her and gave her a small nod as if to say, 'Don't try anything and we'll let you live.'

"Heero!" A gruff, and rather old voice called and the Prince turned around to see the elder of his clan, Dr. J as he was called, walked up to him as people parted to make way for him. "Come, we must get you ready for the festival."

"Understood." He replied without emotion, Dr. J throwing a glance at Relena and staring at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" He questioned, some sort of mechanical eyes peering at her relentlessly.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft." Relena curtsied and brushed her hair behind her shoulder's so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Human?" Relena nodded and he motioned for him to follow her.

"We'll get you a dress to wear. Perhaps you canescortt Heero somewhat of the time during the party. That Sylvia girl should be arriving soon or something." He grumbled out the last part, muttering about the girl named 'Sylvia' and some sort of army.

"It's so enchanting here."

Dr. J turned and smiled slyly at her before nodding his head, "Which is exactly how it should be…"

Meanwhile, Dorothy shook her head, the blindfold falling off the bridge of her nose and she couldn't help but grin evilly as she felt along the hem of her skirts and petticoats and pulled out several rocks that glowed green for the moment and then turned back to normal looking stones.

"_Place these in the Realm of the Magick. We will capture their kind and make use of their power to take over the other realms and nations. These stones will allow us to break through their barriers and magic, they'll allow us to see everything."_

"For you, Grandfather, I'll start a war." She whispered and got to her feet, slashing her wrists and turning on her heel and rushing back the way they had come towards the Peacecraft Estate. After all, how could Lord Peacecraft not know the news of his daughter, brutally slaughtered by the Magick people to make an example of human's invading their territory.

'Things are going along just perfectly fine indeed…' She cackled as she found Relena's horse and pulled out an arrow shaft, sticking it in the now screaming horse's flank.

She pulled on the reins and grabbed some mud, caking it on her body as she walked towards the entrance with the whining and limping horse behind her. Some blood smeared across her outer skirt and she stumbled, scratching herself and adding some cuts from thorn bushes while she was at it.

"Oh my…!" A servant in waiting gasped at the sight of the Catalonia lady emerging from the forest, exhausted and stumbling with a limping and jumpy horse behind her, screaming in pain at the shaft embedded in it's flank.

"Lady Catalonia!" The lord rushed from his house, ran to the girl as she collapsed on the ground.

Tears spilled from her eyes, "It…it was awful…!" She sobbed, reaching up with shaking hands to brush away the fake tears that kept coming, "Relena…they…they….!"

"What?" The Lord's eyes were wide at what she managed to say in her shaken state. "What happened to Relena?" He dared to breath, body shaking with the news of his daughter that had yet to return.

"She's gone…" Dorothy whispered as more tears slipped through her features, "…They killed her…the Magick's…"

TBC

Author's note: Yeah, took a while to update. Well, got caffeine in my system and am feeling better from when I got sick (XX) and am listening to Queen Woo! Classic and Alternative rock, ya can't beat it!

Rock on and enjoy Spring Break y'all (and to those who celebrate Easter, happy Easter!) Comments and Feedback ius always loved! (I would say by me and my teddy bear but :whispers: someone threatened to tear off his head if I didn't update one of my stories! O.O no!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	4. Ceremonies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Moonshine

By: Lost-Remembrance 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_If I had words to make a day for you, I'd sing you a morning golden and new. I would make this day last for all times! And fill you deep with moonshine…"  
_–Babe The movie

Chapter Four:

"And **who** might you be?" A woman dressed in regal looking gowns questioned, wearing dark purples and blue colors to compliment her goldenish hair that went a little past her shoulder. Her eyebrow was raised and then her eyes were cold and calculating, the tone of voice she was using not in any way a welcoming manner.

Relena looked up at the girl introduced as Silvia Noventa, heir to one of the faerie realms. She bowed her head slightly and curtsied to the Princess with a borrowed gown. It was colored white, light green sashes showing off her small waist and delicate features. Some green eyeshadow was placed lightly on her face by a person by the name of Sally Po. She sent a smile to the woman obviously hoping for Heero's attention, "I am a visitor, Relena Darlian."

Silvia's eyes looked her up and down like a specimen. "Hm." Her eyes narrowed, "Very well then." She spun on her heel, train trailing behind her as some of the other faerie folk rushed up to her, beginning to gossip.

Relena turned and almost tripped on the elegant dress, aeeing the smiling face of Quatre Raberba Winner smiling at her. "Ah," she amended quickly to cover her small trip, "Hello, Sir Winner."

He bowed his head, extending his hand to her, "Miss Darlian, would you spare a dance?" She smiled and nodded as he whisked her off to the dance floor, her feet free from shoes and cushioned on the lavishing green grass in the small clearing.

"I have a question," The blonde heir nodded, showing his consent for her to question away. "Why is Sir Heero annoying me?" She questioned with some apprehension.

Quatre took a sharp intake of breath and bit his lower lip before shooting a glance around the festival for any closely listening ears. He looked at Relena, who frowned with worry, hoping that she didn't ask an intruding question. "Oh, it's just that…" He sighed heavily, "That dress that your wearing was worn by Heero's late mother."

Relena's eyes were wide when she remembered the oh-so familiar faerie tale. She stuttered, mouth hanging open somewhat as she looked at the sadly smiling blonde, "So he doesn't hate me?"

"Well," The blonde ran his hands through his neatly combed hair and gave another sigh before looking at her once more, "Heero's been somewhat more…" He paused, trying to find the right word to associate with his friend's sudden change in behavior. "Withdrawn since his family was killed."

"Oh…" The golden haired lady bowed her head and tilted it slightly to look at Heero standing off from the crowd with some of his courts subjects around him, chatting merrily. Some little faeries, dancing in the air around him, perched on his shoulder and giggled endlessly in their mischeviousness.

Somewhere, the beautiful sound of metal flying through air whistled as the crowd's chanting and music slowly subsided as the five main rulers formed a circle, a sun dial in the moon's luminious light pointing directly at midnight, in the middle of their circle.

Slowly, they closed their eyes and people gathered around as they bent down to the ground and pulled a jeweled blade, each a certain color and very sharp, out from their boot and brought it to their wrists.

Relena gasped.

Silvia turned and glared at the woman with shock evident on their features, looking as if she was going to interrupt the ceremony. She walked over, her wings unfolding behind her to show their blue beauty. Gripping Relena's arm, Silvia leaned in and hissed somewhat, "Don't interrupt anything."

"B…but…" Relena said in a small voice, her eyes still wide as the boy's slashed their wrist and blood started flowing, hitting like rain drops on the ground.

"Hold your tongue and watch." The girl hissed back, letting go of the human and stepping back somewhat. She closed her eyes.

As the drops of blood hit the earth, a musical sound filled the air and the moonlight glowing through the forest began to sparkle, orbs of light surrounding each of the magickal creatures of the Wood.

In unison, each of the five rulers began an odd chant which Relena found beatuiful as a trickling spring with lushious grass and faeries dancing around like angels. It was almost like a paradise on earth.

A light flowed from the earth and the trees, falling from the sky also as wisps of energy sparkled around the many people gatehred in the clearing and those living still in the forest.

Silvia opened her eyes, feeling her power restored, "We take our magick from the earth, sky, water, and wood. We are one with nature, and we are blessed." She turned with a glare to Relena, "Unlike you, Human."

"Do you really hate my kind so much."

"Do you really hate our kind so much? Tell me, how much does a unicorn horn sell for in your marketplaces? Do you know what it's like to raise a foal or colt with no mother. Many die from despair." Her eyes bruned with fury, "You hunt and kill our kind. What gives you the right?"

Relena bit her lip and turned away, "Not everyone is like that." Her hands clenched at her sides. Her cheeks burned a rosy red flushed color.

Silvia raised her hea dand look down at Relena as she let her feet graze the ground when she took to the air with her wings, fluttering behind her in a rythmic motion. "You have no right coming her to even try and grace your eyes by looking at our princes." She let her voice whisper harshly in the girl's ears, "Go home. Your kind don't belong here."

TBC

Author's note:

Wow…took me long enough to update, neh? Well, this chapter was somewhat of a blahish thing, no action. Just Silvia being evil. Sorry for those who like her. I just need to make her somewhat possessive and have strong views on certain things. It took some inspiration to write this chapter… -.-' but I managed! I can't wait until I get around to writing the next chapter :snickers evilly: Oh yes….lots of fun since I'll be adding a little dark creatures and magick to this story. Do forgive any spelling mistakes in this chapter, my computer seems to have "forgotten" how to use spell check.

Reviews and comments are always welcomed!


	5. Shadows and Evil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonshine

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What you feel is what you are, and what you are is beautiful…"  
_–Goo Goo Dolls, Slide

Chapter Five:

She was wide awake, her body refusing to sleep. After she learned of wearing Heero Yuy's deceased mother's clothing, she couldn't help but wonder, and worry possibly about the teen's mysterious past. Most of legends in her world, but she couldn't help but be curious, after all…here she was, living a dream she had held since a small child.

Under the leafy canopy above her, stars sparkled as they twinkled and winked at her up in the velvet blanket the sky consisted of. It was beautiful, more beautiful than anything in the world. She sighed in content.

And then she heard a rustling of leaves in the haven under the security of the yuy clan, or what was left of it. She had a confused and questioning look upon her face as she leaned up and tilted her head in the direction of the sound. It was amazing how talented the faeries and magick creatures of the world were, able to create homes in the wood. She frowned and tried to stare into the darkness of the night.

Nothing but shadows playing off the walls of her dimming candle reached her eyes and she frowned again. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, or a faerie or Pixie?

Blood red eyes stared at her and fangs gleeming ivory glittering with fresh salivia stood out in the darkness that seemed to stretch for eternity. The moon was long gone as well as many of the partiers.

Relena saw the…creature take a step towards her and a scream errupted from her throat…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prussian eyes snapped open, body jerking up on reflex from the bed as sheets fell off his torso, falling to the floor. He turned towards where the mortal maiden, Relena was housed for the time being.

Did he hear her scream?

A shiver ran up his spine and he reached for his sword, unsheathing it before stopping midway. A hand was on his shoulder, a cool one with a strong grip.

The Prince's eyes narrowed and he turned to face icy blue ones glitting in the darkness, irises streaked with some crimson splotches mixed in with the cool color. White bangs hung over them slightly.

Heero glared and growled, yanking free of the grasp, cursing himself for not sensing the man earlier. No...not man, vampire. "Zechs." Heero bit out angrily.

"Heero." Zechs replied just as cooly, stepping out from the shadows and grinning to show two gleaming fangs.

"Aren't your brides waiting for you? Why are you here?" The vampire didn't stop grinning.

"It was a shame, really," He seemed angry for the moment as he fixed his gaze on Heero once more, "that one of my Brides was caught off guard by one of your hunters, Chang Wufei I believe?"

Heero didn't reply for a moment, "She tried to kill Meiling."

"_Tried_." Zechs bit out, reaching a hand forward to run a finger down Heero's cheek before the boy jerked out of his grasps.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to settle a couple of things." Swords clashed instantly and Zechs pulled back first, melting back into the shadow's as Relena screamed once more.

Heero jerked his head in her direction and dashed off, cool air hitting his bare chest as he ran through the wood and vine made cooridors.

Relena was in the corner of the room, glaring at a vampire which was in blood-sucking mode at the moment with a silver candlestick in her hand. The Vampire sported a rather large bruise on the forehead and Heero almost caught himself laughing at the girl's spirit. Almost that is.

Heero walked into the room with an air of calmness. He had dealt with the darker of the Magick race before, but never had they dared to enter his dwelling. Moon glittered off him, radiating from his body as he remained cool and calculating.

"Heero?" Relena whispered, looking at Heero as she absentmindely nursed the slash mark on her cheek that was slightly red, yet shallow. The bleeding had already stopped, but it was enough to entice the vampire.

"Move, my quarry is not with you tonight." All knew not to get in the way of Zechs, king of the Vampires, or Heero Yuy and the other mystic rulers.

"I think not." He raised his sword and jabbed it quickly through the vampire's torso, where the heart was pulsing with negative energy.

A flow of his energy flooded through the sword into the screaming vampire, the light radiating from the blade turning the dark creature into dust.

He turned to Relena who stared at the pile of dust that had once been a man. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, not quite sure as to what that person had been, or if it had indeed been a man.

"What was that?" She whispered into the silence.

"That was a vampire." Heero replied stocily, his gaze hard. "Not all things in this world are good, Relena."

TBC


	6. The Day the Smiles Disappeared

**Moonshine**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_Chapter 6: The Day the Smiles Disappeared_

"I cannot simply allow such atocracy! The mere idea of vampires—blood suckers—existing in this world, in this Wood is simply un—"

Wufei turned a cold glare to her, crossing his arms while opening his mouth the mutter a cold retort which consisted of: "What you don't know of, don't speak of onna."

Quatre sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair which was tossled here and there to add to the look of discomfort on his face. "Much as I'd love to stay here and chit-chat, it might not be safe is Marquise managed to get past our barriers."

Trowa nodded towards the blonde and his remark, "Perhaps he was trying to show of his strength by coming after the Festival of the Moon."

"Diana must not be pleased." Heero glared at the table, glancing at his sword laying against the table near his reach. 'No,' he retorted, 'Diana, Goddess of the Moon, must not be pleased at all.' In fact, she must be rather angry to know that the lower magicks and the highers consisting of the five rulers had been assualted under her sanctuary and protection.

He could practically sense her anger, and he was sure the other's had as well. He closed his eyes and listened to the conversation bordering on a debate or jumble of words formed together to form insults were thrown back and forth.

"Heero?" Heero opened his eyes, tired as he had been listening to Relena try and voice her opinion over the past ten minutes to the other's that vampires and werewolves didn't exist and "yada yada yada" as Duo would say. His eyes reached her azure colored irises and he stared back without fear.

"Miss Peacecraft," Quatre said, breaking the silence between the two that had spread across the room. "With all good things, there must come bad as well."

"How can you deny that vampires don't exist when you yourself saw that they are real after it tried to bite you?" Duo questioned, twirling his braided hair around his fingers for a little bit before looking up with cheerless dark eyes that bore into her body and she shivered despite her inner self telling her to stand straight.

The sound of a sword sliding out from a sheath reached the maid's ears and she turned to stare at Heero, who looked at his deadly sharp sword glittering silver in the faint morning light as he swung it in a half arc, stopping under her chin as he cold eyes reached hers.

Her wide eyes stared at him, looking down moments later to then glance at the sword tip pointed under her chin, raising her head to gaze into his prussian eyes even more. She felt herself drowning in the dark depths of the emotional turmoil in his eyes, until his voice reached his ears.

Clear and calmly, he stared at her, "Miss Peacecraft, whether you like it or not you've found yourself caught in the middle of a war." His voice was cold and biting, "There's no way out of this short of killing youself."

"Heero!" Quatre's exasperated voice drew her out of her trance.

"Hmph." Wufei snorted, closing hiseyes once more and turning his body to face the wall, "If it means going to another war that's fine with me."

"You just wanna get back at Trieze." A glare was shot at Duo from Wufei who snarled lowly under his breath.

"And it seems that you still want to get back at them for Solo." The braided teen stiffened and looked with dark and menacing eyes at the Chinese Dragon King. He opened his mouth to utter a retort, but Heero beat him to the point.

"Shut up." The room went silent.

Relena got to her feet, the dress of Heero's mother billowing around her as she looked at Heero sternly, "Are you off to fight again, Heero?" He had mentioned a war and Wufei said something about going to war again. Was their magickal life so harsh?

"Miss Relena," Quatre said, "We have to fight to protect what we have and what we live in and around—we always had." Flashes of unicorns slaughtered amists a green clearing swayed his vision and then Heero lying on the thorne room's floor, drenched in blood with the lifeless bodies of his mother and father trying to reach for him, glazed eyes staring at the wide-eyed youth. Quatre shuddered.

Trowa looked at the blonde with a hidden soft look in his eyes and then placed a soothing hand on the shuddering teen's back who calmed at the touch.

His voice was weak and he managed to mumble a small, "Thanks, Trowa." The auburn-haired teen nodded in response. The empathy's abilities were strong, but sometimes a pain and could help many times in both war and peace between nations of good magick and bad.

"Can't you just…talk it out?" Pairs of eyes stared at the blonde, still trying to make the thoughts of war disperse with other, more peaceful methods to solve the problems.

"Get those silly ideas out of your head, girl." Relena could only guess who that was.

Heero ignored where the rest of the conversation was going—choosing instead to turn towards the door and sheath his sword, tying it to a blue sash wrapped around his waist. He glared at his hands before he clenched them and walked in confident strides towards the door.

"Where are you going, Heero?" There was suspicion in his voice—how anyone could assume that Quatre could still look like an angel with that tone of voice was beyond his comprehension.

Heero turned and looked at the occupants of the room who diverted their attention to him and he glared at them coldly, his eyes daring them to defy him as he coldly replied, "I'm going to end this."

"End what!" Relena stood as her chair slid back on the tiles, making a muffled screeching sound.

"Not without us." Duo stood up and found a sword pointed at him in the blink of an eyes, not even taking a step back from the point too close to him for comfort.

"Heero." The blue-eyed brunette glanced at the figure standing in the doorway, walking in with slow small steps and opening and closing his mechanical hand.

His reply was simple, no emotion held in his gruff monotone. "Dr. J."

Wufei glared and Trowa stiffened minutely while Quatre remained the poker face he had picked up from his political family.

"I will not allow you to go." Heero's sword dropped, as if he was controlled and lived and breathed with every word spoken from J's mouth. Duo clenched his hand when he remembered the day that the smiles stopped.

_That same cocky grin was plastered on his face as he ran up to one of his best friends."Heero?" Dulled prussian eyes that were once so lively now looked dead, staring at him silently. The braided brunette shivered despite himself._

_The Wing Clan heir remained silent, looking at Duo as he waited for the reason of his name being called._

"_Y-you're covered…" Heero looked down once more to take in his appearance as he managed to use his remaining strength to stagger into the courtyard. Duo always met the lively, but sometimes stoic child there._

_Crimson splashes stained Heero's apparell and blood dripped from him, falling like raindrops down to stone floor. Sprigs of flowers appeared and Duo stared at them—shocked when they withered away and died before his eyes._

"_You're covered in blood!" His violet eyes were wide with shock and fear. He gently, but firmly grapsed Heero's shoulders. "What happened!"_

"_I…couldn't stop them…" His eye lids drooped and he stared with eyes full of sadness at his best friend. "Mother…father…" His eye lids fluttered and he collapsed like dead weight into Duo's arms._

And just like that, the smiles were gone.

TBC

Author's note: Woo! Celebrating 'The Infamous Day of Updates', as it will be dubbed on the 5th of every month. I'm gonna try and get Lif to join in the celebration and update her 'Passions'. Tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual, but my train of thought went ka-boom. Yep. Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Here's the reviewer response thingy:

PureAngelEnchantress: Thanks for liking the story:hugs: I hoped people would!

Lif Uplifted:glares:…I'm not talking to you until you update…

Sparkling-Ruby Gem: I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I hope this chapter was long enough for y'all!

LKLTB: Foreshadowing what…? Heero's death or :innocent look:

Wing: I'm sorry that you're confused :teary eyed: I guess I didn't make it very easy to understand. My thoughts are rather spaced out for this story. :hangs head in shame: Gomen. Hopefully, it'll get less confuzzling as the story continues.

Artgirl150: What do you think of all the updates today? Muahah! I'll try and respond to your email as soon as I can. BTW, I loved your picture! Did you draw it in pen or with some special ink?

And that's all the responses I feel like writing today as I try to type as fast as I can for the Updatingness Infamous Day! Woot :glomps reviewers:


	7. Because Mother's Already Dead

Author's note venting warning: Well, I guess I'm lucky that I wrote that update for ADWE II or I never would have stumbled upon this chapter and everything… Luckily, I feel like typing and venting my anger at the keyboad and listening to angry music-ish than beat the crap out of my lazy snobbish brother… /glares at him/ He won't even pick up the phone since he's watching the Simpson's and then blames it on me since I'm blasting my iPod so I can't hear him—or the TV. Honestly, at least I do something educational like writing stories in my time. /glares at him once more/

Okay, enough with my venting. I just wasted what… one minute? Typing about my problems with life when I could be lost in some better than even thinking about that brat world. So, here it is everyone! Thank you to every one that has reviewed for this story!

**Moonshine**

by: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Relena remained with the other four boys after Heero had retired for bed, rather grudgingly she noted. He looked so tense when that man, J, had arrived that she couldn't help but wonder just what had happened. After all, fairy tales passed through the lips of so many that the tale altered. And, she was sure that her father wouldn't tell her such a tale that would be as the one she now found herself in.

"Relena?" The blonde haired girl looked up upon hearing her name being called. She met blue-green eyes as she blinked to clear her thoughts and stay focussed.

Tilting her head ever so slightly, she rested her head in her palm and looked at them, "Hm?"

Duo chuckled and leaned back, "Looks like she's back in the living."

"What do you mean by that?" her brows knit together in confusion, "I—"

"—Was lost in your thoughts," Quatre supplied with a smile, "It happens to all of us to." Wufei snorted and Quatre sent him a warning glare.

Relena raised an eyebrow, she could have sworn that Wufei had muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'onna'. She pushed some of her hair behind her shoulders.

"Who are you, really?" Trowa questioned suddenly, making all eyes avert to him. He continued to stare at Relena, awaiting her answer as he refused to look away and meet the other people's gaze.

Looking taken aback, she let out a small laugh, "I already told you."

"No," he narrowed his eyes, "There's something in your blood."

No one noticed the door creak open as Heero began to walk back into the large room. He was silent as the shadows as he made his way back to his chair, refusing to sleep. He wasn't tired after all.

"What?" Duo questioned, leaning forward as he sported a bored expression. "I think you've lost it, Tro."

"I think that he's still more sane than you." Wufei grumbled and crossed his arms.

"No…" He narrowed his eyes before they widened, probably the most reaction the other's had seen from him in a long time, "…I sense vampire blood in you!"

"What!" Collectable gasps filled the room and a dead silence filled the room for a longer moment than Relena would have wished for.

Vampire blood? …Her? The words didn't even seem to fit into the same sentence. But, more importantly, how! "What! M-me!" She was a princess—a mortal princess no less who had only dreamed of meeting enchanted creatures. Now, they were thinking she was an enemy—the enemy that tried to kill Heero no less!

A sword was drawn.

Relena gasped when she felt metal touch her exposed throat, making her eyes go wide as she managed to turn her head, making the blade draw some of her bright crimson blood. Her own blue eyes met dark blue. "H-Heero…?" She managed to speak, even though it was in a stuttering and small voice. Her face went paler than it was before.

He growled, "Who are your allies?"

The caring blonde took one look at the sword and the fearful look on Relena's face and lost it. "Heero…!" Quatre protested, standing from his chair so quickly that it toppled over. His face held worry as he glanced at both Relena and the sword at her neck.

"I'll ask once more—who are your allies?" Heero warned, edging his sword closer to emphasize his point. Relena gulped and stared at him, then the sword. She had no idea what he was talking about! He didn't honestly believe that she, Relena Darlain, was a vampire… or did he?

A voice broke though the silence of the room from the open doorway, "Her name is Relena Peacecraft—" all eyes turned to the pruplish-haired woman standing in the doorwar, wearing a officer's uniform. All eyes turned to the woman in the doorway and Trowa narrowe his eyes when he recognized the uniform. "—She's the younger sister to Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Vampire—" Duo seethed and he removed his weapon in a flash, a dark purplish aura radiating from him. "—How dare you--!"

"She's the vampire princess." Heero pressed the blade further towards Relena, more blood rivulets streaming down from the larger welt forming on her neck.

_Vampire Princess? _

Wufei snorted, weapons also drawn, "So this weak onna is to rule of Sanc…?"

_Building were bruning. _

_People screamed as light-shrouded figures rushed around. _

_She heard the mischief created by the pixies and the crashed of the building collapsing and falling._

"_In the name of the Wing clan and all faerie and magick folk, you have been tried—and found guilty—to your sins." A sword pierced through the body of the King. _

_Blood gushed from the fatal wound. "May God forgive you."_

"I have to warn you," the woman warned, "If you hurt my charge anymore, I may have to take action." Heero send her a death glare for her words. Who did this woman think she was?

"Allow me to introduce myself—my name is Noin."

Heero glanced down at Relena and saw her standing still, eyes still wide as they were before. Only something was different… something warned him that something was going to happen; something bad. The girl was too quiet, too still, for his liking.

"Heero?"

Heero didn't let his arm waver from his target as he set his eyes on Quatre, then looked at Trowa. "Are you sure?"

"There was a legend." Wufei trained his katana on Noin, to ensure she wouldn't try anything. "That there was a princess of Sanc that would come and end this never-ending war we've found ourselves in."

Heero snorted and narrowed his eyes. "How could **she** end this war?"

"We're the one's that started it…" Quatre whispered and he looked at the floor.

"_Father…?"_

_The murderer turned with a gasp, or a sharp inhale of breath. Relena wasn't sure. Everything was so hazy. She could feel the dead body of her nurse protecting her and crushing her into the floor. Blood pooled all around the silently sobbing girl. She stayed as still as possible._

_She wondered where her brother was._

"_Heero, why are you here?" The man bent down to a small, brunette boy who was looking around with confusion. "Why aren't you with your mother?"_

_The boy looked at the older man and his calm voice said over the noises of the remaining soldier's finishing their 'business', "Because Mother's already dead."_

Relena gasped and fluttered her eyes open to find herself in a bed. Quatre looked up when he heard her gasp and smiled sadly at her.

"Quatre…?"

He lowered the tome he had been reading and leaned back into the chair. "So you are Princess of the Sanc?" He looked at her with a closed off look. "Tell me then, what is your real purpose here? To end the war as Trowa says or to get revenge using our Prince like this Noin implies?"

TBC


End file.
